Sweden x Finland
by Otakuchan88
Summary: Ugh! I suck at titles and summaries but yeah it's just a one-shot my first yaoi-oneshot by the way. Eeep, i hope you like but if you don't please don't read. Oh yeah, this is just solely fluff. R/R please!


030 COMPLETE!

**A.N. my first yaoi one-shot*Throws confetti in the air and waves around a noise maker*…..yeah I'm that bored also I just watched my favorite episodes of Hetalia World Series with SwedeFin action so, yeah.**

**Sweden x Finland**

Sweden noticed Finland's slight distress as they walked from Mr. Poland's house. Sweden had become lost in thought and hadn't thought they'd been walking for very long until Finland commented on the time of day and how late it was getting. Finland began thinking how scary it would be to sleep out here in the middle of nowhere with all these big scary nations around them, especially creepy Mr. Russia. "Hm, it appears to be getting very late. Maybe we should find a safe place to rest for the night, err uh that is unless you don't want to we don't have to!" Finland quickly ended nervously. Sweden replied absentmindedly while thinking fondly of how cute Finland was whenever he got flustered like that. "We can r'st here if you w'nt to," Sweden mumbled as he set down the pack he was carrying and placed his and Finland's sleeping pads next to each other. "Oh alrighty then," Finland replied quickly and nervously before sitting himself down on the spot that would later serve as his bed. Sweden sat down as well, resting his arms on the knees of his separated legs. Finland found the silence that overcame them slightly awkward whereas Sweden took the time to relax and meditate. Finland sat there holding his knees against his chest as he thought about why he left Mr. Denmark's house with Mr. Sweden anyway. He decided to ask Sweden a question, "Err, Sweden," he began uncertainly. Sweden didn't open his eyes but Finland continued anyway, "I was wondering if, well I just, just want to make sure you don't see me as a hindrance. Because I-if I am a burden to you then you can just tell m-me and then I'll, um, I'll just go with Estonia and Latvia at Mr. Poland's house." Sweden opened his eyes finally when Finland was through speaking and mumbled, "Finland, it'll j'st be you and I fr'm now on. M' gl'd you c'me w'th me wh'n I left Denmark's house. He w'rkd you too hard. D'n't worry about b'ing s'fe, as l'ng as I'm nearby n'th'ng will h'rm you…promise." Finland's eyes were now slightly bigger with shock, as he computed everything Sweden had said. "Oh, wow, th-thank you Sweden," he said with an almost genuine smile. Finland had finally begun to relax until there was some rustling in the bushes next to them. "W-what is it!? Is it Russia?" came Finland's muffled shriek as he had grabbed hold of Sweden's arm and buried his face in his shoulder. Sweden replied casually, "It was j'st a squ'rr'l." Finland now feeling slightly embarrassed for freaking out so much replied awkwardly, "oh, well then that's good. Sorry," as he scooted away from Sweden and turned his face to the opposite direction to hide the slight pink that had crept into his cheeks. "It's fine." Sweden replied as he slowly put his arm around Finland, pulling him closer. "Wh-what're you doing," Finland asked in alarm as his face was now bright red. "K'p'ng you safe 'nd w'rm as I pr'mised." Sweden mumbled out again, coolly. "Thank you." Finland quickly squeaked as he tried to relax in the large Swede's arms. "W'uld you like to go to bed now?" Sweden asked. "Yes, I would like to!" Finland replied quickly. Sweden released him and began to settle into his own bed as Finland did the same. Finland sighed to himself as he lay down and closed his eyes. He wasn't facing Sweden so he wasn't prepared when he wrapped his arm around Finland once more. Finland tensed and slowly tried to become relaxed again. He felt he was about to go into a panic when he heard Sweden's slow and steady breathing and felt his chest rising and falling against his back. Finland stopped and focused solely on that. Slowly he began to loosen up and relax in Sweden's arms and he finally sighed contentedly and allowed his eyes to shut. Before he knew it he found himself saying, "Good night, I love you." Finland's eyes immediately shot open after saying those words, he frantically hoped in his head that Sweden was already asleep and hadn't heard him, but to his slight shock, the man beside him mumbled back, "G'night, jag älskar dig." Finland lay there disbelieving those words to have come out of Sweden's mouth for two seconds, then he took a deep breath and again allowed the feeling of security and warmth to overcome him as he relaxed in Sweden's arms and slowly fell asleep.

**A.N. Okay the original was actually way different from this one. I mean it's the same basic storyline but i changed it when i typed it up on here because i didn't want Sweden to be too OOC. So i hope he wasn't and if he was that makes me **** i worked hard to try and keep him IC in here, just saying. Anyways besides that i hope ya'll enjoyed. Until next time! Toodles!**


End file.
